Teen um, agers?
by Cursiveismything
Summary: what if...they were just that? teenagers. old idea, new twist. Robxstar or dickxkori, bbxrae or garxrae, cyxbumblebee or vicxbee
1. Koraline anders

Disclaimer (this goes for the whole story) I don't own tt, and that's that!

Kori woke up, looked at the sunlight beginning to peek into the room, and grinned hugely. She got out of bed already dressed, and grabbed some mulberry leaves as she skipped out. In the living room, the redhead gave them to her silkworm. "Silkie, do you know why today is so wonderful?" The worm munched on his breakfast. "Today is my first day of eight of Th's grade, and I am a teenage now!" Obviously, her grasp on the English language was a bit loose, but she didn't seem to care as she walked cheerfully into the kitchen. "Hello Gil, where is my sister on this glorious morning?" Kori bubbled. Gil grunted and said, "She left for school this morning, but she's probably driven off to play at the arcade or the mall. You know how she's been since she got her license. The problem is, she never gets caught." Kori took her bowl of oatmeal, and looked into it. "You have forgotten something!" She took out a bottle of food coloring, and poured it in the oatmeal, which instantly turned a bright, lurid pink. "I thought you wouldn't want that anymore, now that you're a teen." Gil grumbled. Kori widened her bright green eyes in mock surprise. "Grow out of pink oatmeal? Impossible!" She shoveled it into her mouth, as if to prove a point. Kori grabbed her pink book bag on the way out the door.

Guide 2 char: Korialine Anders: Star, Dick/Richard Grayson: Robin, Raven Roth: Raven, Gar/Garfield Logan: BB, Vic/Victor Stone: Cy, Bee/ Bebe Stinger: bumblebee, Rich/ Richard Nosyarg: Red X, Kitten/ Katrina Moth: Kitten, Fang/Andrew Bew: Fang, Terra Htrae: Terra, Jynx/Jennifer Curse: Jynx, Mammoth/ Matthew Small: Mammoth, Giz/ Gregory Gadget: Gizmo, See/ Seymour eye: Seemore, K.F./Kenneth Freeman: KF, K.W./ Kyle Waffman: Kid wicked, Ms. Rouge: Madame Rouge, Mr. Slade: Slade, Mr. Kent: Superman, and some other teachers made up by yours truly…now review! PLEEEEEEZE?


	2. Richard grayson

One more thing Mr. Wayne: Batman

Richard woke up to a desk covered with drool. "Oh, gross!" He never slept in his room, and had fallen asleep at the computer studying. He looked around, and then put back on the sunglasses that had fallen off of his head He hurried into the kitchen, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door, pulling hair gel out of his bag.

I'm sorry for it being so short, but dick Grayson has a very boring morning routine.


	3. Raven Roth

Thomas Demon: Trigon

Raven Roth woke up suddenly, breathing hard. Her violet hair hung over her face, hiding eyes filled with unshed tears. When she regained control, she thought, "Great. The first day of school. Another chance to screw up my life again!" She peeked out the door, and tiptoed down to the kitchen. She quietly made some tea to put in a thermos, and winced as she set the pot down with a clang. "Shut up! Don't make me come down there, wench, or I'll-" Raven quickly scuttled out the door.

Rae's father is abusive and her mom's dead, and no one has proof, but her father did it


	4. Garfield Logan

Garfield was lying in bed when the alarm clock went off. A hand covered the snooze button, and he slept on. The door opened, and Mark walked in. "Gar! Wake up, because a Logan never sleeps in!" Garfield Logan opened one green eye a crack, and muttered, "Well, this Logan does." His father flipped on the lights. "Waaaaugh! Okay, okay, I'm up!" He yawned. His father grabbed his arm and dragged him forcefull down the stairs. Gar started eating tofu eggs and soy milk, as his mom tried to comb his hair. "Mom! I'm a teen now! I can handle my own hair." He re-mussed up his blond hair.(did you know that blond is for guys and blonde is for girls!)"If you finish that, I'll give you a ride to school" Mark Logan saild. "Schweet!" Gar jumped in the car, only to run out again because he forgot his backpack.




	5. Victor Stone and Bebe Stinger

Vic woke up slowly, until he remembered what day it was. Then he also remembered the dream he had just had involving Bee, and blushed. (Get your mind out of the gutter, they just kissed!) "I probably shouldn't be thinking about his childhood friend this way, but I couldn't help it," he told himself. He got ready and walked over to the neighbor's house., and rang the doorbell. A small African girl walked out, with her hair in buns. "May I escort you to school, lady bee?" Bee giggled, and curtsied. "Yes, sir Victor." She loved it when he was silly like this. Also it helped take her mind off of a certain dream about this very same person…

XD I suck at writing w/ cy and bee's point of view…maybe I should just have the others talk about them to tell this story?


	6. Green meets Purple

Raven was looking at her schedule when she lanned sprawled on the concrete, with a blond on top of her, winded. He got off of her, and helped her up. "I'm so sorry! My name is Gar." He picked up her schedule, and Raven noticed that he had the most riveting green eyes, and a perfect peach complexion. "Hey, dude! You have exactly the same schedule as me!" She shook her head, glared at him, grabbed the schedule, and tramped off. "Um…see you in first period?" Gar called. He realized she had been staring at him, before she began glaring, with those violet eyes. He decided his mission in eighth grade would be to make her laugh, because she needed it. "What was her name?" According to her schedule, it was Raven Roth.

How you like?


	7. foreign meets sunglasses

Kori was staring at all the buildings at the school, when a guy wearing sunglasses walked up. "Need some help?" He asked. Kori nodded vigorously. He chuckled warmly and looked at her schedule. "Hey, you've got the same classes as me! I can just show you the way." Kori grinned. "Thank you, new acquaintance of mine! My name is Koraline Anders, and I will enjoy your company!" She wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "Hi…Kori…" He choked out. Kori immediately let go. "Oh, how rude of me! What is your name, new friend?" She asked. "Dick"


End file.
